Czarny orzeł (Dubrowski)/06
}} ROZDZIAŁ VI. A więc, wszystko skończone! rzekł Włodzimierz sam do siebie: jeszcze rano miałem kąt i kęs chleba, jutro zaś będę musiał opuścić dom, w którym się urodziłem. Ojciec mój, ziemia, w której spoczywa będzie należała do nienawistnego człowieka, winowajcy jego śmierci i mojej nędzy!" Włodzimierz zaciął zęby i oczy jego wbiły się nieruchomo w portret matki. Malarz przedstawił ją wspartą o ścianę w białej, porannej sukni, z różą we włosach. "I ten portret dostanie się wrogowi mej rodziny, pomyślał Włodzimierz; rzucą go do magazynu wraz z połamanemi krzesłami lub powieszą w sieni jako przedmiot pośmiewiska i uwag psiarczyków, w jej zaś sypialni, w komnacie, gdzie umarł ojciec, osiedli się ekonom lub też jego harem. Nie, nie! niechaj i on nie ma tego nieszczęsnego domu, z którego mnie wypędza". Włodzimierz ścisnął zęby; straszne myśli rodziły się w jego mózgu. Dochodziły go głosy sądowników; gospodarowali oni, żądali to tego to owego i niemile drażnili go — w bolesnych zadumach. Nakoniec. wszystko ucichło. Z silnem wzruszeniem zabrał się Włodzimierz do odczytywania, pozostawionych mu przez rodziców, pamiętników. Zaczytawszy się zaś zapomniał o całym świecie, pogrążając się w szczęściu rodzinnem i nie zauważył, jak czas przeleciał; ścienny zegar wybił jedenastą. Włodzimierz włożył listy do kieszeni, wziął świecę i wyszedł z gabinetu, W sali spali na ziemi urzędnicy. Na stole stały wypróżnione przez nich szklanki, i w całej izbie czuć było silny zapach rumu, Włodzimierz przeszedł ze wstrętem obok nich do sieni. Było tam ciemno, Ktoś ujrzawszy światło umknął do kąta. Zwróciwszy się tam ze świecą Włodzimierz poznał kowala Archipa. — Po coś tu przyszedł? zapytał go ze zdumieniem, — Chciałem... przyszedłszy niby sprawdzić, czy wszyscy są w domu? cicho odpowiedział Archip, zająknąwszy się. — A pocoś wziął z sobą topór? — Po co topór? A jakże po nocy chodzić bez topora? Ci urzędnicy tacy, widzisz, pyskacze: a to jeszcze może... — Tyś pijany; rzuć topór, idź się wyspać, — Ja pijany? Ojcze Włodzimierzu Andrejowiczu, Bóg świadkiem, że ani jednej kropli nie miałem w ustach... a zresztą komu może teraz przyjść do głowy pić wódkę? Czy to słyszane, urzędniczki myśleli zawładnąć nami, urzędniczki pędzą naszych panów z pańskiego dworu... Ot, jak chrapią urzędnicy; wszystkich by tu razem, a końce w wodę... Dubrowski zmarszczył się. — Posłuchaj Archip, rzekł po chwili milczenia, porzuć swoje zamysły, nie urzędnicy tu winni. Zaświeć latarnię i chodź ze mną. Archip, wziąwszy świeczkę z rąk pana, odszukał za piecem latarnię, zapalił ją, poczem cicho zeszli z ganku i poszli obok dworu. Stróż zaczął bić w ołowianą płytę; psy zaszczekały." Kto dziś stróżuje?" zapytał Dubrowski. — My, ojcze, odpowiedział cienki głos: Wasylisa i Lukeria. — Idźcie do domu, nie trzeba tu was". "Fejrant" — zagadał Archip. — "Dziękujemy, karmicielu" odrzekły baby i zabrały się natychmiast do domu. Dubrowski poszedł dalej. Podeszło do niego dwu ludzi; zawołali na niego; Dubrowski poznał głos Antona i Griszy. "Dlaczego nie śpicie?" zapytał ich. — " Czyż możemy spać, odrzekł Anton: czegośmy dożyli, ktoby pomyślał... " — Ciszej, przerwał Dubrowski: gdzie Jegorowna? — W pańskim domu, w swej świetlicy, odparł Grisza. — Idź, przyprowadź ją tutaj i wyprowadź z domu wszystkich naszych ludzi, aby nie zostali ni jedna dusza prócz urzędników, ty zaś Anton zaprzęgaj wóz. Grisza poszedł; za chwilę zjawił się ze swą matką. Staruszka nie rozebrała się tej nocy; prócz urzędników nikt nie przymknął powiek. — Czy wszyscy są tutaj? zapytał Dubrowski; czy nikt nie został w domu? — Nikt prócz urzędników, odpowiedział Grisza, — Dajcie tu siana lub słomy, rzekł Dubrowski. Ludzie pobiegli do stajni i powrócili z pękami siana. — Podłóżcie pod węgieł, ot tak. Ano, dzieci ognia! Archip tworzył latarnię, Dubrowski zapalił łuczywo. — Czekaj, rzekł do Archipa, zdaje się, że w pośpiechu zamknąłem drzwi do sieni, idź czemprędzej i otwórz je. Archip pobiegł do sieni, drzwi były otwarte. Archip zamknął je na klucz, mrucząc półgłosem; "Acha, niby to otwórz" i powrócił do Dubrowskiego. Dubrowski przytknął łuczywo, siano zajęło się, płomień wzbił się i oświecił cały dziedziniec. — Ach, ach, żałośnie zakrzyczała Jegorówna: Włodzimierzu Andrejewiczu, co ty robisz! — Milcz! rzekł Dubrowski, Ano, dzieci, żegnajcie idę dokąd Bóg poprowadzi, bądźcie szczęśliwi przy waszym nowym panu. — Ojcze ty nasz, karmicielu, krzyczeli ludzie, umrzemy — nie opuścimy cię, idziemy z tobą! Zajechały konie i wyjechali z podwórza. W jednej chwili płomienie ogarnęły cały dom. Zatrzeszczała, popękana podłoga; płonące bierwiona zaczęły padać; czerwony dym wzbił się nad dachem; rozległ się żałosny jęk i krzyki: "pomocy! pomocy!" — "A jakże", rzekł Archip ze złym uśmiechem wpatrzony w pożar. — "Archipuszko, mówiła do niego Jegorowna, ratuj tych przeklętych, Bóg ci to nagrodzi". "A jakże — odpowiadał kowal. W tym momencie urzędnicy ukazali się w oknach, usiłując wyłamać podwójne ramy. Lecz nagle dach zapadł się z trzaskiem — i jęki ucichły. Wkrótce cała czeladź wysypała się na podwórze. Baby z wrzaskiem śpieszyły ratować swe graty, dzieci skakały ciesząc się pożarem. Iskry poleciały niby ognista zamieć, zapaliły się chaty. "Teraz wszystko w porządku!" rzekł Archip, jak to się pali, co? Pewnie z Pokrowskoje doskonały widok". Wtem nowe zjawisko zwróciło uwagę.. Po płonącym dachu stodoły biegała kotka, nie wiedząc którędy zeskoczyć. Ze wszystkich stron okrążał ją ogień. Biedne zwierzę żałosnem miauczeniem wołało pomocy; chłopcy umierali ze śmiechu, patrząc na jej rozpacz. "Dlaczego śmiejecie się djablęta, rzekł groźnie kowal, Boga się nie boicie, boży twór ginie, a wy się durnie cieszycie". I przystawiwszy drabinę do palącego się dachu polazł po kotkę, która zrozumiawszy jego zamiar z wyrazem niecierpliwej wdzięczności uczepiła się jego rękawa. Napół opalony kowal zlazł na dół ze swą zdobyczą. "No, dzieci, żegnajcie, rzekł do zdumionej czeladzi; nic tu nie mam do roboty, zostańcie szczęśliwi i nie mówcie źle o mnie". Kowal odszedł. Pożar szalał jeszcze czas pewien, w końcu zmalał, tylko kupy węgli bez płomienia jaskrawo gorzały w ciemności nocnej. Wokół włóczyli się pogorzelcy z Kistenewki. Kategoria:Czarny orzeł (Dubrowski)